Yumichika Ayasegawa
"}} | race = Soul | birthday = September 19''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 117 | gender = Male | height = 169 cm (5'6½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 110 | weight = 59 kg (130 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = 3rd Seat of the 11th Division | previous position = 5th Seat of the 11th Division | division = 11th Division | partner = Ikkaku Madarame | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | shikai = Ruri'iro Kujaku | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 85 | anime debut = Episode 26 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai | japanese voice = Jun Fukuyama | english voice = Brian Beacock | spanish voice = Claudio Domingo (Spain) Moisés Iván Mora (Latin America) }} is the 3rd Seat officer and former 5th Seat officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. Yumichika has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes,Bleach manga, Volume 37 cover and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. Before he joined the Gotei 13, he wore a simple kimono with a flowery pattern on it, did not wear any feathers on his eyes, and his hair was down his back and tied in a loose ponytail with shoulder-length pieces framing his face. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yumichika sports a similar hairstyle as before, although he now has a braid hanging down the right side of his face. He has feathers protruding from his hair on both sides of his head. Also, both his eyes now sport extended lashes, and he wears a sash over his right shoulder and a turtleneck sweater.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, page 13 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Yumichika's hair is no longer in a braid, and reaches slightly past his shoulders. Yumichika has replaced the customizations to his shihakushō with a white cape that extends from his right shoulder to over the entirety of his left arm, and is fastened at the front by a single button. Yumichika no longer wears the extended eyelashes, or the feathers that had protruded from his hair and covered eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 9-10 Personality Yumichika is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the third Seat of his Division, as he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful. However, Ikkaku Madarame took it, so Yumichika took the fifth Seat, as he thought that the kanji for five resembled three. However, at times he is caring and helpful to others. He is extremely loyal to his friend Ikkaku, even going as far as to abandon his post at a pillar in the fake Karakura Town to try and save Ikkaku from being killed and threatening his allies who try to stop him. He cares deeply about what Ikkaku and Kenpachi think and hides the true nature of his Zanpakutō from them for fear of being hated. Despite his flamboyant nature, Yumichika can be an insightful person, able to quickly pick up on a person's nature and methods.Bleach anime; Episode 331 History Yumichika was a friend of Ikkaku Madarame from a long time ago, before Kenpachi Zaraki became a captain in the Gotei 13. During their past, the two went throughout the Rukongai together looking for fights, until the day where Ikkaku challenged Kenpachi to a fight and lost to him. After a speech given to them by Kenpachi about surviving a battle and living to kill the one who failed to kill them, Yumichika brought the news to the still recovering Ikkaku. He had heard of Kenpachi becoming a captain and the two decided to join the 11th Division to serve under him. Both of them would prove themselves to Kenpachi and eventually became seated officers, Yumichika choosing the 5th seat as he found the number four to be an unattractive number and Ikkaku had already taken the third. Bleach anime; Episode 119''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 206 Plot Soul Society arc Yumichika, alongside Ikkaku, finds Ichigo Kurosaki and Ganju Shiba shortly after they arrive in the Seireitei,Bleach manga; Chapter 85, pages 19-20 and after a brief exchange of words, Ganju attempts to flee. Yumichika gives chase,Bleach manga; Chapter 86, pages 9-11 though Ganju spends most of the time running away from Yumichika, using his earth magic to aid in his escapes.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 2-4 Finally, using a combination of his earth magic and one of his larger fireworks, Ganju manages to defeat Yumichika.Bleach manga; Chapter 90, pages 16-19 Later, while recovering with Ikkaku from his fight with Ganju, Yumichika asks Ikkaku what it is he's thinking about, revealing that his hair was the only thing damaged from Ganju's final attack, which brings much laughter from Ikkaku, causing Yumichika to put on a wig to cover it up.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 17 Ikkaku comments on Kenpachi's fight with Ichigo, to which Yumichika states that their captain is on the losing side. Angered by this, Ikkaku scolds Yumichika by saying that Zaraki is the strongest captain in the Gotei 13 and that is why he follows him, also stating that Zaraki could never lose.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 18 When Makizō Aramaki brings Orihime Inoue to the 11th Division, Kenpachi decides to help her because it means he will have a chance at a rematch with Ichigo. He brings along Yumichika, Ikkaku and Yachiru to break out Orihime's captured allies. When busting into the prison Yumichika is noticed by Ganju, but Yumichika feigns to have forgotten him saying that he does not remember ugly people.Bleach manga; Chapter 137, page 12 It is Yumichika that is the first one to detect the presences of several spiritual energies nearby and notifies his captain, who calls them out.Bleach manga: Chapter 138, page 18 Makizō begins to get scared when he sees who it is that they are facing; Kaname Tōsen, Shūhei Hisagi, Sajin Komamura, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, but Yumichika tells him not to fear as they have more people with them. Kenpachi then buts in, telling Makizō to stop whimpering and that nobody said he had to fight and that he'd take all four of them on himself. When Hisagi and Iba stepped forward to fight Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku step forward and Yumichika winds up fighting with 9th Division lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, pages 8-10 After initially struggling, Yumichika wins by releasing his Zanpakutō's true Shikai form.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 .]] Yumichika later finds Kenpachi, asking him if his fight was over. Kenpachi tells him that he didn't finish it, adding that the "wolf jerk" had said something about Genryūsai and left.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 1 He also mentions that he can sense Yamamoto fighting somewhere, which Yumichika states he can also sense it, and begins to dance. Kenpachi becomes irritated and asks why he is so cheerful, and is then shocked to see Yumichika without a scratch from his fight. He then goes on to ask Yumichika if he's happy because he made it through his fight without getting hurt, to which Yumichika replies that he is, but that his outfit was soiled, so he changed outfits before coming to find the captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 2 A week after Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are revealed as traitors, Yumichika tells Tetsuzaemon Iba that Ichigo, Zaraki, and Ikkaku need to calm down during one of Ichigo's regular visits to the 11th Division's headquarters. He then asks Iba why he is there, also asking where Captain Komamura is. Iba responds by saying that his captain wanted to be alone for awhile.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, pages 11-12 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Yumichika is later assigned to Tōshirō Hitsugaya's team to fight off the Arrancar, and appears in Ichigo's class after arriving in the Human world; something that surprises Ichigo greatly.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, page 13 Later that night, both he and Ikkaku leave Ichigo's home to find a place of their own to sleep. Yumichika comments on how he "smells" a Hollow, and asks Ikkaku if he wants to go get it. Ikkaku replies by saying that he doesn't feel like it, and that with all of the Shinigami in Karakura Town now, the Hollow wouldn't last long. Yumichika agrees with him, but thinks to himself that something wasn't quite right with that scent.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 15 Later on, Yumichika and Ikkaku discuss rice balls and their confusion on how the store they bought them from gets restocked every day. Ikkaku then senses an Arrancar, and he and Yumichika both leave their Gigai and launch themselves in the direction of the Arrancar's reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 10 Yumichika joins Ikkaku, at first, in facing Edrad Liones. When the fight nears Keigo Asano, Yumichika stays on the sidelines and simply watches Ikkaku fight the Arrancar. When Keigo asks who he Ikkaku is, Yumichika responds by saying that he is the second strongest man in the entire 11th Division, Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 4 Keigo then asks if Yumichika is going to help Ikkaku on the assumption that Yumichika is his comrade, but Yumichika corrects him by saying that Ikkaku is having fun and that he will not help him. Keigo retaliates by saying that it makes no sense that Ikkaku could be having fun. He says that if Yumichika won't help Ikkaku, then he must be certain that he will win. Yumichika replies by saying that isn't the case, instead saying that if Ikkaku died, that was the way it was destined to be.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 5 After Edrad releases his Resurrección, Yumichika contacts Soul Society. He explains that the enemy’s destructive power is greater than expected and asks for spatial freeze around Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. He also instructs Soul Society to prepare a military funeral for Ikkaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 12 When Ikkaku releases his Bankai, Yumichika mutters under his breath saying that he finally decided to use it.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, page 1 Later, after Ikkaku defeats Edrad, he falls out of the sky, landing in the streets of Karakura Town. Yumichika manages to find him, saying that he knew that he was still alive. Yumichika later arrives at Keigo's house with Keigo and a wounded Ikkaku. Keigo's sister initially seems shocked, but quickly has an outburst, stating that this is why she loved Keigo before introducing herself to Ikkaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 4 Yumichika later comments on Mizuho's great sense of fashion, something that earns him a head-butt from Ikkaku, who says that he is becoming annoying. They are then surprised by the arrival of Matsumoto, who tells them she got in through the front door since it was unlocked. After Matsumoto makes fun of Ikkaku some more, Ikkaku asks who the "poor soul" is that is allowing her to stay with them, to which Yumichika answers that it is Orihime Inoue and that he felt sorry for her.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, pages 1-3 Later on, Yumichika and Matsumoto perform Jinzen to speak with their Zanpakutō. He becomes angry, screaming and trying to break his sword, saying that Fuji Kujaku is annoying because he is full of himself, thinks the world revolves around him, and that he's beautiful. Matsumoto tells him to be quiet, however, he continues to complain.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 18 The noise interrupts Hitsugaya and Ikkaku, who are also trying to talk to their swords, so Hitsugaya yells at them to be quiet, saying that he'll kick them back to Soul Society if they don't. Ikkaku then comments on how the clouds are moving faster and, soon after, the group, including Yumichika, senses a great spiritual pressure as a Garganta opens up in the sky, revealing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo, and Wonderweiss Margela.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 7-8 Yumichika is surprised, saying that the Arrancar have come too fast, which Captain Hitsugaya agrees with. After Grimmjow takes off to find Ichigo, Hitsugaya attacks Yammy and both Yumichika and Ikkaku release their Shikai and face Luppi. Yumichika asks Luppi if he is an Espada too, to which Luppi replies that he is the Sixth.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 14 Resurrección.]] As the fighting continues, Yumichika is thrown backwards by Luppi, who says that he cannot win against him in a one-on-one fight. In retaliation, Yumichika tells him to be quiet. Luppi then tells Yammy to allow him to fight Rangiku and Hitsugaya as well, because it would be more interesting to fight four-on-one.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 18 He later corrects himself after releasing his Zanpakutō, saying that it is really 4-on-8, referring to eight limbs created by his Resurrección. From that point on, Captain Hitsugaya takes over the battle with Luppi.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 9-11 Yumichika appears again, after the Espada take their leave, when Ichigo arrives at Orihime's apartment, where Hitsugaya is trying to make contact with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 5 The group is then briefed on the status of Orihime Inoue, who went missing in the Dangai while traveling from Soul Society to Karakura Town. Yamamoto instructs the group to return to Soul Society to prepare its defenses for the battle with the Arrancar, something that would mean turning their backs on Orihime. Rukia tells the Captain-Commander that they refuse his orders, however, he had planned in advance and a Senkaimon opens, revealing Byakuya Kuchiki and Yumichika's own captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi tells Yumichika and Ikkaku to get going, while Byakuya tells the whole group not to refuse or they will use force. With that, Hitsugaya's entire group, Yumichika included, leaves the Human World to return to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, pages 14-15 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc 's Resurrección.]] When Aizen and the top three Espada invade the fake Karakura Town, he along with Ikkaku, Shūhei and Izuru Kira, are left to protect the pillars that hold the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Baraggan Louisenbairn sends his Fracción to do battle at each point, with Yumichika getting paired with Charlotte Chuhlhourne.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-8 & 13-14 Though initially their somewhat similar personalities cause an argument in a comedic fashion, the fight quickly turns serious, with Yumichika getting overpowered by Chuhlhourne's attacks. He provokes the Arrancar to release his sword by slicing part of his hair after being called his rival, greatly annoying himself. After Chuhlhourne uses his ability, Rosa Blanca, to conceal the fighters completely, Yumichika is told that he will die a horrible death because no one can see them. Realizing that no one can see them, Yumichika activates his sword's true form, Ruri'iro Kujaku, and drains his Spiritual Energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 320, pages 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 321, pages 1-3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 321, pages 5-19 ]] As Charlotte asks if that form was the second stage of a Zanpakutō, a Bankai, Yumichika reveals his reasons to keep the true self of his Zanpakutō a secret from everyone else, believing it would have him kicked out of the 11th Division. He then takes a small bite of one of the petals to heal himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 1-7 He is later surprised, along with the other Shinigami present, that Ikkaku lost his fight and becomes erratic and proceeds to go to his friend's aid. Hisagi tries to calm him, but Yumichika does not listen to him. This causes Izuru to knock him out with an anesthetic agent, stating that his manners are not appropriate when addressing his superiors and that he needs to calm himself. Shortly after, his unconscious body is carried by Hisagi as they run to where Ikkaku was defeated. However, when Hisagi and Kira arrive at the fallen pillar, Yumichika is no longer with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 4-6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Yumichika, along with Ikkaku and the 11th Division, heads to Rukongai. He asks Ikkaku if he heard the news. Saying he did, Ikkaku states people at Rukongai cannot vanish on their own, and they should not underestimate their Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 14 They investigate District 64 of Rukongai, Sabitsura, for the people who are disappearing. Yumichika observes there is nobody left whilst Ikkaku confirms that there had been people in the initial report, meaning the disappearances are ongoing. Yumichika suggests they simply went elsewhere, not wanting to stay in a place where people vanish. Ikkaku rebuffs this, reminding him the S.R.D.I. would have known if they had simply moved. A subordinate informs them not even one child can be found, while another brings them to a group of footprints which lead to one place before disappearing. They both notice that the footprints are either bare foot or sandals. Yumichika concludes a Hollow is not responsible, while Ikkaku orders they continue searching for clues.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 11-14 When the Wandenreich begin their invasion of Soul Society, Yumichika is among the Shinigami who goes out to the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Some point later, after the Wandenreich began their assault on Soul Society, Yumichika and other members of the Gotei 13 are surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 5 After the Wandenreich invade the Seireitei for the second time, Ikkaku notes it is nighttime. When Yumichika asks him if it has not been night the entire time, Ikkaku states it was only cloudy and notes the shadows outside of the Seireitei are increasing before saying he has a bad feeling. Afterwards, they are attacked by Mask De Masculine, who smashes and pummels them into the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 8-9 & 15-16 Later, Yumichika and Ikkaku notice Ichigo's arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 11 Soon afterward, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya confront the Sternritter gathered at Ichigo's location.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 When Ikkaku tells the Sternritter to die if they want the Shinigami to leave, Yumichika notes this does not make much sense.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 4 After all of the combatants are separated by a massive explosion, Yumichika and Ikkaku confront Giselle Gewelle, who cautions them against attacking her. When Yumichika claims she is a man, an angered Giselle summons Bambietta Basterbine's corpse and has her engulf Ikkaku and Yumichika in explosions before proclaiming they will kill all of the Shinigami together.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 13-17 Yumichika and Ikkaku are forced to flee from Bambietta's exploding abilities. Ikkaku wonders if she will run out of bombs soon but Yumichika surmises that they are not bombs but the spheres cause other things to explode when they touch them. Thus, they cannot deflect the spheres as usual as their weapons would then explode. Ikkaku decides to evade the spheres and slash the zombified Bambietta herself. Yumichika backs Ikkaku up by using Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō to levitate rocks around them and fling them into the oncoming spheres thus clearing the way for Ikkaku, who stabs Bambietta. Despite this attack, Bambietta touches Ikkaku's face but Yumichika quickly slices her arm off before she can cause him to explode. Giselle picks up the arm, informing them that attacking Bambietta is pointless since she is already dead just as the zombie causes the area around Yumichika and Ikkaku to explode, injuring them. Giselle laments that having to kill Bambietta caused her to get aroused but Yumichika again insists she is a male. In response, Giselle bites her finger, so that blood pours out, and prepares to turn Ikkaku and Yumichika into zombies but, upon hearing about her abilities, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives on the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 589, pages 10-17 Yumichika notes Mayuri is the only one who would show up dressed like this.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 3 Later, when Giselle summons several zombified Shinigami, a startled Yumichika states he knows some of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 15 As Mayuri brings out four zombified Arrancar in response to this, Yumichika recognizes Charlotte Chuhlhourne among them and is riled up by the latter proclaiming he does not remember the names of ugly people.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 4-6 When the Arrancar begin attacking the zombified Shinigami, a shocked Yumichika notes that most of them are 11th Division, only for Mayuri to state how those who go against the Seireitei must die before pointing out how those are Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's words.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 11-13 When a zombified Tōshirō Hitsugaya arrives, Yumichika recognizes him and states this cannot be happening as Hitsugaya prepares to attack. Seeing this, Yumichika attempts to use Bakudō, but Ikkaku proclaims he cannot stop this with Kidō and sends Yumichika flying back with a blow from Hōzukimaru. After Hitsugaya unleashes a wave of ice, Yumichika sees Ikkaku's right leg has been frozen. As Yumichika calls out to him, Ikkaku is stabbed by Hitsugaya, who prepares to attack him again, only to be intercepted by Yumichika, who attempts to release Ruri'iro Kujaku. However, Hitsugaya knees him in the stomach with a spike of ice on his kneecap and headbutts him before slashing Yumichika across the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 592, pages 1-9 Later, Yumichika is brought to Kisuke Urahara's laboratory and healed by Jūshirō Ukitake.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 4 When Nanao Ise confronts Kenpachi over his desire to search for Yachiru, Yumichika watches nervously from the sidelines. After Kenpachi agrees to leave the search for his lieutenant to the rest of the 11th Division, Urahara gives Yumichika a sphere to charge with his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, pages 9-10 When black creatures begin pouring into the Seireitei, Yumichika, alongside Ikkaku and Hisagi, releases his Shikai and begins fighting them off.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, page 14 Alongside his captain, Ikkaku and Hanatarō, Yumichika follows Mayuri and Nemu through the gate whenever they close it and reopen it in a location separate from the rest of the active members of the Gotei 13. While Hanatarō nervously cries about being left to travel with the two captains and their entourage, Yumichika wonders how much longer Kenpachi plans to continue arguing with Mayuri and Ikkaku suggests they should move out without them.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 9-10 After Kenpachi recklessly attacks Pernida Parnkgjas, resulting in a mangled arm, Ikkaku laments that they had lost their chance to jump in on the fight. In response to this, Yumichika yells at Ikkaku, insulting his intelligence before reminding the 3rd Seat that the last thing they want to do is cause the two captains to get mad at them for doing something wrong and Nemu agrees with him. He watches, speechless, as Pernida proceeds to twist Kenpachi's arm, forcing him to rip it off as it folds into nothing but a pool of blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, pages 2-6 To prevent himself from going deaf, he covers his ears, with Nemu's advice, when Mayuri uses Fear Factor 4 to stop Pernida from twisting Kenpachi's body in the same way his arm was destroyed.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, page 14 After Mayuri thanks Kenpachi for exposing the true nature of The Compulsory and giving him a reason to improve Ashisogi Jizō, Yumichika notes that Mayuri wanted to fight Pernida alone and felt that Kenpachi was in the way before telling Nemu that her captain is always the same, only to be confused when Nemu states that she hopes so. When Pernida reveals its true form as the left arm of the Soul King and towers over him and Ikkaku, Yumichika is stunned into silence before fleeing when Pernida begins attacking.Bleach manga; Chapter 637, pages 2-3, 9-11, 14 When Mayuri gives Pernida a new name as a test specimen, Ikkaku worriedly wonders if Mayuri really said that, which Yumichika grimly affirms. Yumichika reacts in shock as Pernida uses its nerves to inhabit the ground, and as Mayuri is sent falling to the ground, Yumichika warns him to not touch the ground as Pernida's nerves are there.Bleach manga; Chapter 638, pages 2, 5, 11 When Mayuri prepares to use his Bankai, Yumichika believes that he is planning to release poison into the surrounding area and tells Ikkaku that they need to move Kenpachi away from there, only to be shocked alongside Ikkaku when Mayuri reveals a modified version of his Bankai instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 639, pages 8-9 & 12 After Mayuri defeats Pernida, Ikkaku and Yumichika return and help him release the de-zombified Hitsugaya and Rangiku from the containers they were in before placing Mayuri in one of the containers. After placing Kenpachi in the other one, Ikkaku and Yumichika promise to come back for him soon before thanking Mayuri and leaving.Bleach manga; Chapter 644, pages 4-7 Soon afterward, Yumichika and Ikkaku are shocked to see Kenpachi standing before them, having left his container.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 2-3 They are further startled when Kenpachi activates Bankai, causing his skin to turn red.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, page 5 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika set off to the promotion ceremony of the new 13th Division captain. Kenpachi insists that the event is at the 13th Division's barracks, which Ikkaku disputes. He asks Yumichika to back him up, but he replies that since Ikkaku is the lieutenant, he should be the one telling him not the other way around. He sides with Kenpachi and they end up arriving late as a result. As Kenpachi is berated by Suì-Fēng, Yumichika and Ikkaku bow in apology.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 9-10 & 15-16 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Yumichika, as a high-ranking member of the 11th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He is capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shūhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Chuhlhourne. #57. Daichi Tenyō.]] Kidō Expert: Yumichika has demonstrated capable skill in Kidō techniques, able to use a mid-level Hadō spell''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 589, page 12 and a low-level Bakudō spell without incantation.Bleach anime; Episode 244, only takes place in the anime. Shunpo Practitioner: Yumichika has used Shunpo frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. He is fast enough to get behind Ganju Shiba and attack him before the latter had a chance to dodge or even react,Bleach manga; Chapter 90, Page 12 as well as being able to keep up with an Arrancar or lieutenant level fighter. High Spiritual Power: Despite being a 3rd seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yumichika boasts a high level of spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His Reiatsu is green. Enhanced Endurance: Yumichika is a very resilient fighter. In his fight with Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Yumichika was overpowered by his attacks and his left arm was even broken in three places. Even so he was still able to continue fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 16-17 Enhanced Durability: Yumichika has a high level of durability. In his fight with Ganju Shiba, he was able to take direct hits from Ganju's fireworks and only receive minor burn marks.Bleach manga; Chapter 90, pages 7-9 In his battle against Luppi, he is repeatedly beaten, first by Luppi in his unreleased state, and then twice by Luppi in his released state and can still stand, with only minor cuts on his head.Bleach manga, Chapter 231, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 223, pages 7 and 10 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Yumichika is a fairly perceptive man, deducing that Giselle Gewelle was intentionally provoking himself and Ikkaku into attacking her because she had some sort of ability activated by her getting injured.Bleach manga; chapter 588, pages 17-18 In addition, he was able to deduce the mechanism behind Bambietta Basterbine's The Explode ability.Bleach manga; chapter 589, pages 10-11 Zanpakutō Ruri'iro Kujaku redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Ruri'iro Kujaku (Zanpakutō spirit). , "nicknamed" . It has the form of an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuchsia-colored sheath. The spirit of Ruri'iro Kujaku is as vain as his owner, as Yumichika visibly gets angry with him for thinking of himself as beautiful, saying that he is full of himself. He even goes as far as to call his Zanpakutō annoying and tries to break the blade after performing Jinzen.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 18 Ruri'iro Kujaku is an odd sword, as it has a favorite color. "Azure" is its favorite while "Wisteria" is its least favorite. Because of this, Yumichika calls it "Fuji Kujaku", knowing that Ruri'iro Kujaku really hates that name so that it will sulk and doesn't reach full power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Due to it being a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, Yumichika hides this from the 11th Division, for fear of being hated as the division is known for shunning non-direct combat blades.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 4-6 *'Shikai': The Shikai command as Fuji Kujaku is . When referred to by its true name, Ruri'iro Kujaku's command becomes .Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 14 Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. It takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at top of the hilt allows it to split into four identical and evenly spaced blades. The hilt and tsuba remain the same in this form.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 6. The blade's overal design most closely resembles a shotel. :Shikai Special Ability: When released as Ruri'iro Kujaku, the blades can flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers one's wounds are healed and their body is revitalized proportionate to the amount of Reiatsu consumed. When the effect is over the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 322, pages 2-3 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media *Yumichika features on an edition of Bleach Beat Collection's Second Session, where Jun Fukuyama performs as Yumichika in the track "We," which is a quartet with Ikkaku Madarame, Yachiru Kusajishi and Kenpachi Zaraki. *Yumichika features in the fifth volume of Bleach "B" Station's fourth season. Trivia *Whenever he uses an Artificial soul to leave his Gigai, his personality changes to a rather violent and irritable one. According to an omake, this seems to be Yachiru's doing. *Despite wisteria purple being Ruri'iro Kujaku's least favorite color, the hilt of Yumichika's Zanpakutō is wisteria purple. It should also be noted that while Yumichika's eyes are purple in color, in conjunction with his Zanpakutō, when calling forth his true Shikai, Yumichika's eyes and Ruri'iro Kujaku's blade glow azure blue. *In the English dub of the anime, Yumichika states that his Zanpakutō's favorite color is sapphire, as opposed to azure, and that its least favorite color is lavender, as opposed to wisteria. *In the popularity polls, Yumichika has gone up in each poll, placing 34th (tying with Yuzu Kurosaki) in the 2nd, 21st in the 3rd and 13th in the 4th. *His Zanpakutō(s), Ruri'iro Kujaku placed 14th, while Fuji Kujaku placed 27th, tying with Ikkaku's Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. *Yumichika has written Are you okay with that?Bleach Bootleg; page 46 and Good morning to youBleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover for the Seireitei Communication Quotes * (To Ganju Shiba) "It's time. I'll let you choose. Would you rather I kill you, or would you like to jump into that pit and die? Please look this way and show me your expression. I want to see just how ugly you can get. Doesn't matter which one you choose, you'll still die either way. I can't take it when people are faced with a life and death situation and they don't know what to do."Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 6 * (To Ganju Shiba) "This is inevitable, I guess. Ugly people are always jealous of pretty people. It's only natural."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 5 * (To Ganju Shiba) "If you were a little bit less ugly, I might have spared your life."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 11 * (To Ganju Shiba) "Be sure not to make the same mistake again when you reincarnate. Ugly things are completely worthless. Since you're already ugly, I'll give you a clean, pretty death to compensate."Bleach manga; Chapter 90, page 13 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "I haven't lost yet! I'm sorry, but you have to be dead for it to be considered a loss in the Eleventh Division."Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 7 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "It seems that you don't understand the 11th Division at all. We're all gonna die eventually, so we fight before we do! That's what we're all about!"Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 * (To Keigo Asano about Ikkaku Madarame) "Just look at that; that overjoyed look on his face. Ikkaku is having so much fun. After such a long time, he's able to fight a strong opponent. 'We must help each other at all costs'--it's not like that. You see, with us, it's 'We must not help each other at all costs'."Bleach anime; Episode 118 * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "I refuse to look upon something so hideous."Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 14 * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "Rival, huh? You talk like you've acknowledged my strength, but I'm not interested in flattery from someone with such a messed-up hairstyle as that."Bleach manga; Chapter 320, page 17 * (To Charlotte Chuhlhourne) "I'm a member of the Eleventh Division - the Gotei 13's specialized combat division. It's full of idiots obsessed with putting their lives on the line. Thanks to the style of our Division, there's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our Zanpakutō have to be direct-combat types. Just having a Kidō-type Zanpakutō is enough to get a guy labelled a coward. I don't want any of my fellows in the Eleventh Division to see this Zanpakutō's ability. Especially not Ikkaku or my captain. That's why I had to thank you when you concealed us within the barrier. If you had not used that technique, then no matter what happened in this battle, I would never have released my Zanpakutō. Even if I were to lose and die at your hands."Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 5-6 *(To Ruri'iro Kujaku) "I never regret anything. That's just the way that I do battle."Bleach anime; Episode 242 *(To Ruri'iro Kujaku) "I would rather die right now than have your Shikai seen by others, Ruri'iro Kujaku. But that's not all there is to it. If I don't use '''Ruri'iro Kujaku', then I will use whatever it takes to win, and that is my aesthetic."'' References Titles Navigation de:Yumichika Ayasegawa es:Yumichika Ayasegawa fr:Yumichika Ayasegawa ru:Юмичика Аясегава Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Expert Swordsmen